User blog:Cdc1998/Charles' Time at Bullworth: Chapter 36-
Charles is sitting in his & Michael's dorm room watching the news when Charles says something out of the blue. "Michael, why does your Girlfriend hate me?" Charles asks Michael. "Nicole doesn't hate you. She just thinks you're a psycho because you fight everyone and run that mouth of yours" Michael says. "Well thats the problem. IF her & Bradi would actually be able to stand 5 seconds of talking to me then they would kow I'm not a psycho. And besides that would be two more people who don't hate me. Everybody hates me except you, C-Money, Greg, and maybe Parker" Charles says. "Yeah, well anyway we have to get to Galloways, so lets get ready" Michael says. Charles throws on his Che Guevara shirt and a jacket and walks out the door. When he gets to Mr. Galloway's room he sits next to Michael and everybody stares at him crazy. "What the fuck are you all staring at?" Charles says to them. "Your shirt. Caldwell you can't wear that shirt you'll get suspened" a student says. "Hey Galloway! Am I allowed to wear my Che Guevara shirt?" Charles says to Mr. Galloway. "No but I'll let it slide" Mr. Galloway says. Just then two prefects walk in. "Caldwell, assistant principal's office. Now" they says. "Damnit" Charles says, and leaves to go to the office. "Sit down Caldwell" the assistant principal says. "What do you want?" Charles says rudley. "I want you to quit bullying the jocks. Ted says thta you make his life a living hell and I want it to stop this instant" the assistant principal says. "Of course you would belive him. Michael & C-Money told me what you said. And I think you favor them jocks, just liek every other teacher here" Charles says. "Either stop it or its a week detenton. It's my job to stop punks like you" the assistant principal says. "Punks like me? Punks like me?! You do favor them! And to think I thought you would be better than Crabblesnitch. At least he does his damn job unlike you you cheese eating rat son of a bitch!" Charles says to the assistant principal. "Two weeks detention cleaning the athletics area! Oh and since you like you buddy Michael so much you can join him with his punishment" the assistant principal. Charles then walks out and knocks over a prefect. "Out of my way!" Charles yells at him. He then goes and sits back down with Michael. "Mr. Caldwell since your back let me explain your assignment. You'll have to write a short story featuring a revolutinary figure. Your parter is Bradi" Mr. Galloway says. "Oh come on! Why him? He's a psychopath" Bradi says. "I'm not deaf you know" Charles says. "Either you work with him or you take a zero" Mr. Galloway says. "Fine" Bradi says. Charles then goes and joins her. "So who do want to do the story on?" Charles asks Bradi. "Look just don't talk to me, you're a psychopath" Bradi says. "Alright look. Just be lucky I consider you a nice person & you're Michael's friend. If you were some bitch like Lola I would speak my mind to you. And I do consider you a nice person, even if you & Nicole don't want to talk to me. You all don't know what I've been through. Most of my family is dead: my father, brother, one sister, two grandparents, multiple cousins, I could go on. Every chick I've tried to date has broke my heart. I have multiple criminals in my family, which everybody looks down on me for. So don't judge me before you've actualy gotten a chance to know me. If you wanna be start over and have a clean state we can start tomorrow. I'm going for a smoke" Charles says and gets up. "Hey Mr. Galloway, is it alright if I leave early? My next class is across the campus, and I need a smoke" Charles says. "Okay just make sure you get the homework from someone" Mr. Galloway says. "Hey Michael can you get the homework for me?" Charles asks Michael. "Yeah man" Michael says. "Thanks bro. Thanks Mr. Galloway" Charles says and leaves. "Hey what did Charles say to you?" Michael asks Bradi. "I'll tell you later" Bradi says. Outside Charles gets some weed and smokes it. Then he is approached by Parker. "Well Caldwell I did not know you smoked weed" Parker says. "Well now you've learned something new about me. What's up Parker?" Charles says. "Nothing, just left class" Parker says. "Ah me too. You know Parker, you're probably the only prep I actually like" Charles says. "Thanks. Even though everybody else hates you I don't" Parker says. "Well thats one less person that hates me" Charles says. "Hey have you seen Bradi?" Parker asks Charles. "In Galloways. Thats where I just left" Charles says. "Thanks" Charles says. Charles then walks around and is stopped by the Greasers. "What are you doing here?" Vance asks Charles. "Walking, smoking weed. What are you doing?" Charles asks them. "ARe you planning on doing anything to us?" Norton asks. "No" Charles says. "Nevermind then" Vance says, and him & Norton walk away. On the Football Field Ted is sitting with Damon & Juri talking about what to do for revenge against Charles. "So, what should we do?" Juri asks. "I got it! Caldwell has a car, so we go and take a dumb in it" Ted says. "Actually I have better Idea. Buy spraypaint and leave a message. Cost him lots of money & leaves message, da?" Juri says. "Thats not bad Juri, lets do that" Ted says. "Yeah lets do it!" Damon says, repeating Ted. "Thats what she said!" someone yells to them. In the dorm room Charles is playing multiplayer on Modern Warefare 2 with Greg while Michael's on Charles' labtop, while C-Money is reading some book. Charles' character gets sniped by a sniper and dies. "Damnit! I was so close to a nuke!" Charles says. "Yeah, 1,000,000,000,000 points away" Greg says, being a smartass. Just then Nicole & Bradi barge in. "Ever hear of knocking? Hey Nicole" Charles says. "Why did you go off on me for no reason?" Bradi says. "Actually no he didn't. Someone told me what happened and she actually started with him. Charles was just trying to be nice before she called him a psycho and he decided to leave" Greg says. "How do you know Greg?" Charles asks Greg. "Anyway you shouldn't of yelled atme" Bradi says. "Actually Bradi, you give him a reason to yell. He's just been trying to talk to you and show that he's an alright guy, but you never give him a chance" C-Money says. "Okay guys lets just quit arguing. Bradi, if you quit calling Charles a psycho and give him a chance how about Charles learns to behave himself. Deal?" Michael says. "Fine" Bradi says. "Sure man" Charles says. "Good, now lets go back to Charles getting his ass kicked in video games. "Hey C-Money what are you reading?" Charles asks C-Money. "Let me guess, Romeo & Juilet" Michael says sarcastically. "Oh I bet our boys reading it to try to put the moves on his new lady. 'Oh Romeo wherefor artthou Romeo?" Charles says, teasing C-Money, who punches him in the arm. "Alright man I get it I was just joking" Charles says. "I'm reading The Outsiders" C-Money says. "Haven't you already read that a million times?" Michael says, being a smartass. Over the next hour they all continue talking and Charles, Nicole, and Bradi are revealed to have a few things in common. After that they leave and Charles & Michael watch tv until they fall asleep. 3 Days Later Charles is walking to class when they hear someone crying. He then realize its Bradi. "Bradi whats wrong?" Charles asks. "Parker broke up with me because he thought I was cheating on him with you" Bradi says. "Let me find him, I'll straighten things out" Charles says. Charles then go finds Parker, explains that they've just been tlaking, and that Bradi loves him & wouldn't cheat on her. Parker then finds Bradi and apologizes, and later that day they are seen back together. "Well, my job here is done" Charles says, and goes to his last bell of the day. Category:Blog posts